


Just Like Kindergarten, Highschool Is The Same.

by sneak1millionbread



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholism, Angst, Crossover, Dirty Jokes, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, Opposites Attract, Other, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Smoking, Survival Horror, Swearing, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Violence, buggs respects woman, cindy aint that dirty, its danganronpa what do you expect?, nobody is straight, past alcoholism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneak1millionbread/pseuds/sneak1millionbread
Summary: (A KINDERGARTEN 1 AND 2 X DANGANRONPA THH CROSSOVER FIC)Adam Tartal is going to be enrolling into the academy of his dreams; Hope's Peak Academ, he had been wondering how it feels like to be going to a academy that only choses students that's extremely talented at what they're doing and he'll be going there because the HPA staffs really like his talent and wanted to welcome him into their beautiful academy.or.. so that's what he thought, soon, before he even knew it, it'll be turned from his life long joyful dreams to his life long traumatizing nightmare, and what's worse, is that it's the reality.
Relationships: alice/madison, carla/penny, kidd/felix, ozzy/ron, ted/billy
Kudos: 4





	1. PROLOUGE 1

there he was, standing right in front of the very beautiful and well known academy in the world, the whole wide world knows about this academy and how it's operated; the only thing you have to do to peek at the HPA staff's interest is just by you being extremely talented in what you're doing and they'll might let you enroll after a few questions, a meet with the headmaster and then you'll be enroll into the most amazing academy in the world. That's exactly what happens to Adam Tartal, also known as 'Kidd' back in kindergarten by his friends and classmates. God, was he super ecstatic when he got the letter that he has been waiting for months congratulating him on being chosen to enroll into the academy that he look up to so much. His heart was beating so fast that he thought it'll burst out from his chest but he needs to make a good first impression, but if he makes it funny he'll be liked at least a little bit- no no nooo don't do that.. but what if- not.

he's having a little heated debate in his head whether he should be funny with the other ultimates or not as he's walking into the front yard of the school, he had passed the gate and is not sweating bullets, he couldn't control his heart beating way too fast for his own good and now looks like he just had to deal with it for now. At 8 AM is the time when the meeting is going to be held at the main hall of the academy. "what's the time again?" he murmured to himself since he had looked around and saw that the main hall is more empty than any of his middle school's main hall on a Saturday thinking it was Monday like a clumsy fuck that he is. He looked around a saw an elegant clock right above the only door right in front and to the left side of his sight and saw that the time is 7:10 AM. It was a complete clusterfuck since he isn't a 6 AM person where he wake up early in the morning but he'll make the tired and annoying sacrifice if that means he'll gets to go to enroll into his dream academy, anyways he got here a full 50 minutes early so it made sense as to why the main hall is way too empty.

"maybe i should walk around the school to calm myself down" Kidd said to himself before he decided to walk towards the door that was in front of him before he started to feel dizzy out of butt fuck nowhere, his head started spinning the moment he gripped the door knob- he grunted in pain as he gripped his head to probably get rid of the sudden headache he's experiencing right this second sweats beads at his forehead before dripping down his face before his vision decreased and his sight's started dimming until he was pulled into the pitch black darkness. Then he fell onto the ground.

............................................................

...............................................

.....................................

..........................

.......................

...................

...............

............

..........

.......

....

...

..

.

Kidd lifted his head and open his eyes to see what's right in front of him; just a bunch of table and chairs, a big chalkboard that's placed in the front that's able to be seen from any chairs, a pretty sizable wooden podium right in front of the green chalkboard, to the very far right side of the classroom there placed a big wooden desk with one of those spiny computer chair. He stood up from the chair before stretching a bit, he looked around and saw that it's a classroom- but the thing that's kind of stood out from the school atmosphere is that, those big metal plats in the place of where the windows originally supposed to be but isn't. "wha.. the hell?" he said before he saw something out of the corner of his eyes to see a poorly drawn pamphlet and something written underneath the weird childish drawn image that said 'the meeting is going to be at 8 AM _**sharp**_ at the main hall! Don't be late!!' and underneath it was signed by 'headmaster' .

"i.. don't even know if this is even from the real principal" Kidd mumbled to himself yet again, maybe he has a habit? Not sure but what's for sure is that this pamphlet that was probably had been made by a twelve year old. He huffed as he flipped the card before stuffing it into his pocket, '8 AM huh?' he thought for a second before looking up at the clock that's above the chalkboard and saw that it read 8:10 AM, shit- how long has he been sleeping for? He turned around to see a door, he gripped the handle before pulling it open, going out of it and shutting it closed. Kidd looked up before started walking- more like, guess where's the direction for the main hall is. After sometime he went through an already open door, the moment he set foot into the main hall that has this gigantic circular metal door that's usually seen in highly tech atomic bunkers that he's seen in movies and in google images. And in front of that door, there stood 15 other students...

"ah! I knew it! There's always be at least one more person!" a feminine voice was heard from the crowd, same goes with others...

"alright alright we get it okay?, You're good at guessing things" a masculine voice that's kind of sounded similar to the female's voice earlier was heard.

"so plus him and us.. that's 16 or 17" another feminine voice was heard but this one is a little bit high pitched.

"who cares about how many of us? What we need to fucking do is to know who the hell is behind all of this cluster fuck" a raspy male voice was heard.

"more like what the hell is going on.. One second this is a school and now it's a whole ass prison" yet another feminine voice that's a bit dry and raspy but not as raspy as the previous male voice, with a Spanish accent.

and a lot more voices was present from the crowd, he swore he could feel certain auras radiating from each and everyone of the rest of the first 15 students. "hey guys, come on now how about we just go around and introduced ourselves" the same high pitched voice from earlier, "what? We don't got time for any goddamn introduction!" the raspy male voice was followed up soon after the feminine high pitched voice, "hey calm down bro, how about we just introduce ourselves to each other to take our minds off the situation we're in?" a new male voice confronted the raspy male voiced person while the male huffed in annoyance.. probably.

after sometime of them introducing each other Kidd soon found out, when he should've right from the get go, that the headmaster and the HPA staffs doesn't care on what talent these students possesses, just as long as they're good at said talent by realizing how menacing some were;

"... The name's Buggs Cortez, The ultimate Boxer no leave my sight, midget"

"im Carla Del Mon, The ultimate Gymnast.. well.. supposed to be, but the HPA staffs said im the ultimate Arsonist so now i don't even know"

some were normal;

"im Lilith Monstermon! The ultimate detective at your service!"

"im Penelope Renata! The ultimate Moral compass!"

some were pretty cool;

"my name is Cindy Wills, the ultimate Cosmetologist"

"im Madison Preston! The ultimate Seamstress!"

"Felix Huxley, the ultimate affluent prodigy"

"Theodore Huxley, at your service! Im also the ultimate affluent prodigy, same like my twin brother Felix!" 

"Alice Nora, the ultimate Analysist"

"im Montgomery Alynx, The ultimate scientist.. but im often being known as the ultimate inventor"

some were.. pretty weird;

"Ronaldo Wilson, the ultimate Fast Food Worker"

"Billiam Monstermon's the name! Im the ultimate Stand-Up Comedian!"

"Jerome Lopez is what they call me! The ultimate Professional Yoyo Player!"

"..just my name and my talent and then you'll leave me alone okay? Ozzy Oswald.. The ultimate Cleaner, now leave you fifthly breathing being" 

"Nugget's name is Nugget, and he couldn't exactly recall what his talent is unfortunately.."

ah and of course, our star, the man himself; Adam Tartal, the ultimate Collector

so.. 16 talented students are stuck in a school that was supposed to be a dream school for young and talented youths, has now turned into a prison for talented youths instead, he just couldn't think why this is happening even the detective herself doesn't know what's going on and she definitely did say that she could tell something not so pleasant is about to go down- just this, weird atmosphere that's in the air totally threw off the assumptions that this is once a school. Soon, all of the talented youths heard a tune that came from the speakers that's mounted on the top corner of the room they were in, soon a voice also came from the speaker and a small bear like silhouette appeared on the monitor that's also mounted on the wall before a voice that sounded not very fitting with the situation currently, way too happy and upbeat, like laughing during a car collusion, "mic check! mic check! One, two! One, two! Can you hear me? Am i on?" everyone spun around aimlessly to locate the source of the sound before finally found the huge monitor mounted on the wall and as soon as everyone located the monitor the mysterious voice continue "okay! Everyone please gather at the gymnasium so we could begin Hope's Peak Academy's Official Entrance Ceremony at... right now!"

"what the hell..?" Carla was the first one to speak for everyone about the whole weird announcement. Everyone all stole glances at each other; confusion and uneasiness filled everyone's faces but some of them just shrugged it off and went to the gymnasium while some, who got cold feet stayed in the main hall for a second.

"so um.. do you think we should go..?" Kidd asked the others that's also with him in the main hall; the ultimate Moral Compass, the ultimate Gymnast, the ultimate Seamstress and the ultimate Professional Yoyo Player. "we should, since it isn't really safe for any of us to split up" Penny said, as expected by the ultimate Moral Compass herself, "agree," Carla followed after Penny's statement before dismounted herself off the wall before speaking one last time "let's go" the rest followed behind them. Kidd has a really bad feeling about this.


	2. PROLOUGE 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "if your desire is to leave, you must get blood on your hands. It's really as simple as that" a sinister tone rang in everyone's ears one by one, leads them to believe this won't be a normal school life they've been set to enroll into.

footsteps echoed throughout the empty hall as everyone walk, half of them who had already started walking was way ahead of the other half who had just started catching up to them, Kidd didn't know what's going on since all of these people are hand picked by HPA themselves and this is suppose to be Hope's Peak Academy, but it doesn't feel like a school at all, the halls and classrooms are empty, there's metal plates over the windows, on top of that it feels.. abandoned. He even asked the others around him and they all feel everything was waaay off, all the way from the weird announcement earlier all the way to the eerie atmosphere. Some tried to reassure the other by saying that this is all probably just a joke or a very elaborate entrance ceremony they have every year or something but sadly it doesn't help with the ultimate Collector's uneasiness.

Carla open the door and let the others in first before going in herself and shutting the door behind her, the room they were in was filled with glass classes that has trophies that was probably from the previous students they had been going here, they were your average and everyday trophies, the majority of them are 1st places from the past competitions this academy has held over the years, one glass cage has, probably, very detailed recreation of historian weapons that was used years and years ago. The door that's straight in front of them probably leads to the gymnasium that they were schedule to meet to begin the entrance ceremony.

"i.. don't know about this you guys.. everything feels so out of place everywhere" Lily spoke up resulting in the others turned to look at her as if she had just said something so smart in a very dumb class, "i-it's fine.. they're just trying to scare us! They'll take down those metal plates soon im sure of it!" Penny again tried to reassured the nervous ultimate detective, it did made Lily dropped her shoulders a bit but not completely calmed down just yet, Billy had to put his arm around his sister's shoulder to comfort her further. "if that's true then that's one hell of an entrance ceremony" Jerome said, intended to lighten up the mood since everyone felt the air getting heaver and heaver but it didn't work and Carla just elbowed him in the arm.

"come on, let's go in, we don't know what that voice would do if we're late" Carla suggested and Penny agreed before walking through the door while the others followed close behind. Carla opened the door before repeating her previous action and letting the others inside first before letting herself in and shutting the door close, just in time to hear that voice again.. "is everyone here already? If so, let us begin!"

everyone looked around for a moment before finally lock onto the stage that has a small podium with the academy's logo on the front of the podium before something launched out of nowhere from behind the podium before landing perfectly on the said podium before the mic and the glass of water shook slightly before staying still again. "a.. teddy bear" Madison asked dumbfounded, everyone was also no doubt about was also dumbfounded rather than feel scared in all honesty. The bear spoke in a pretty intimidating voice, "i, am not a teddy bear," then it flipped it's tone of voice to cheery all the sudden, "i am, Monokuma!" Monokuma then stood up from it's sitting position, everyone was taken back since they did say that they knew about the academy way before they were picked to enroll into this academy and knew that Mr Renata was the real headmaster of this academy "and, i am the headmaster of this very fine school!" and this is definitely isn't him.

"nice to meet you all!" his upbeat and cheerful attitude was completely out of place- but everything he has seen so far is out place so why was he so surprise that a remote controlled toy is the 'headmaster' of this academy is really unknown to even he himself. "A-AAH! THE TEDDY BEAR TALKED!" Ron shouted out before Penny stepped in to reassures him "c-calm down! There's probably just a speaker inside of it!" that would ease Ron a bit if it weren't for the bear to recite his appearance "im not a teddy bear, im Monokuma! And im your headmaster!" Ron let out another yell out of fright "T-T- THE THING COULD MOVE!!" this time Carla stepped in and place a.. weirdly comforting hand on the ultimate Fast Food Worker, "calm down Ronald, it's probably just a remote controlled toy or somethin'!"

"you hurt me, Carla, how dare you compare me to a child's chew toy.. My system is extremely complexed and super high tech that even the people at NASA could recreate or comprehend a single panel!" Monokuma let out a weird laugh before clearing his throat and finally begin the entrance ceremony that's soon to be delayed. "anyways, everyone stand up straight and bow and... Good morning!" nobody, even the ultimate Moral Compass didn't wanted to bow or give any respect to this thing whatsoever but someone had too, and that person had to be the Moral Compass herself, Penny bowed slightly, not even to be considered a bow rather more like a lean slightly forward "g.. Good morning.." she then stood up straight quickly, that seemed to satisfied the bear before he continued his speech with pure glee, "now, ah, make no mistake- you few students are filled with potential and future hope for this world, and to make sure those potentials and hopes wouldn't go to waste, you all will and must live a communal life within this school and this school alone! Everyone will live a harmony life here together and adhere to the rules and regulations of the academy" he must've saw the pure confusion and fear on each of the abducted talented youths faces before he just smiled in glee before continuing, "also for the end date for this communal life you've been assigned to.. There isn't one!" everyone was taken back at this statement and couldn't and wouldn't believe whatever this bear is saying.

"..i beg your pardon?" Felix finally spoke up.

"y-you're messing with us right??" Madison stuttered out, tears was forming in the corner of her eyes.

"i am not messing with you! And that's 1000% facts!" Monokuma snapped at Madison who looked like she's minutes away from breaking down completely.

the bear stopped for a second before speaking again-as if it didn't just snapped at one of it's students, "oh by the way, there is a way to leave the school grounds" it looks like the bear got the youth's attentions this due to the sound of a voice from one of the youths, "r-really?" Madison spoke up, the bear chuckled at the hope that shine through those hopeful words "as the headmaster, i've crafted a special little clause for those who's DYING to leave the school grounds, and i called it, 'The Graduation Clause'! " the bear stopped for a moment before continuing.

"now then, in every fun games there's always a rule so of course there's rules applied to this clause also, as i mentioned before, in order to maintain an environment of peace and harmony, we often rely on a communal lifestyle, and if someone were to disrupt that harmony and peace, they and they alone would be allowed to leave the school's premises. That, my dear students, is 'The Graduation Clause'! "

"what the devil do you mean by.. 'disrupt the harmony and peace'? " Felix asked sternly, the bear then giggled darkly before stating what's the required things to leave this weird school, some of them already got an idea as to what the bear would've wanted them to do like; something not so pleasant, showing some bits of their talents, fight or something- anything really! But not what the Ying-Yang palleted bear was about to say. "oh y'know... If someone were to kill another someone.." he said in such a menacing low tone he could've muster, chills shot down Kidd's spine, he looked around to see the exactly same expressions on each of his new classmates faces, fear, pure and raw fear was visible on each of they're faces, "slicing, drowning, electrocuting, bludgeoning, crushing, hacking, igniting, straggling, burning, dicing, falling, stabbing, hitting, how you commit it doesn't matter, all that mattered is whether you did it properly or not"

"if your desire is to leave, you must get blood on your hands. It's really as simple as that"

Kidd's blood went cold, he doesn't want to murder another being just for his dying desires to leave this place as soon as possible but yet he doesn't want to be in this situation no more! He looked down as saw that he's shaking, violently, he could hear his heart racing faster than ever. Monokuma probably was still going on and on about how much of a amazing event it'll be to see hope and despair clashing together, it wanted to see those 'hopes and potentials' all going down the drain and slowly corrupting into despair is just such a turn on for the bear.

"what the hell are you even going on about!? Killing another being is... It's..!" Ron spoke up with fear, fear was the only thing that could be described just by hearing his words and how he's talking at that moment.

"killing another being is killing another being, im sure there's a dictionary for that somewhere in this school" Monokuma taunted.

"we know what is it! Why do we have do it?!" Lily shouted, her voice was firm and serious, almost commanding. But then again, she's probably the head of the detectives so it makes sense as to why she'll be firm in such situations. "you guys just don't get it, do you?" the bear spoke in such a tone that sent shivers down all of the youth's spines even the invalidating ones, "let us go! Let us go!" You all just kept on saying the same thing over and over and over and over! Listen, From now on, this schools is your home, your life, your world. Got it?" in such a menacing tone too... "alright how long are you going to keep this up?" a voice from the crowd was heard, everyone started spinning their heads to check who's voice did that belonged to and it was none other than Alice Nora herself while every each of the talented youths just looked at the The Ultimate Analysist as if she's the insane one while Monokuma had a genuine confusion on it's face

"you got us okay, you can just drop the act now and reveal the trick"

"reveal the trick..?"

"yeah, cuz i mean.. Y'know, this is all some kinda trick and stuff, right? So uh, like.." Alice was struggling to find the right words to say but then- "Alice, move out of my way please" Buggs managed to gently moved Alice out of the way while his entire demeanor is the same as a very active volcano that's about to erupt completely and cover what it's sticky and hot lava landed upon, Buggs placed himself in front of Monokuma before squading down to meet the bear's eye level, "listen up, asshole! This shit's gone way too far for my liking! What in the hell kind of joke IS THIS?!"

Monokuma then said, "joke? What, you mean like your hair?"

that definitely did set him off because in a blink of an eye he dashed straight for the bear before clenching his fist around the bear's neck he assumes before lifting the bear up to make sure it wasn't able to reach the floor with his stubby little legs. "gotcha you little piece of shit! I don't care if you're a stuff animal, a teddy bear or like- whatever the hell! Either way, im going to rip you to a fucking sherd!" The Ultimate Boxer threaten, his voice was rumbling like a wild thunder on a stormy night, "WAAH! Violence against the headmaster is in violation of school regulations!" even so, in the end the bear still endures the school rules like a little goody two shoes.

"shut the fuck up! Lemme outta here or i swear to Christ..!"

_...................beep!_

_.................beep! beep!_

_...............beep! beep! beep!_

_............beep! beep! beep! beep!_

_........beep! beep!_

"what? No smartass comeback this time?!" Buggs yelled while the mysterious beeping noise continued, "stop that goddamn beeping and SAY SOMETHING!" Buggs once again threaten but the beeping didn't stop, it got, faster. "Watch out! Get rid of it!" a famine voice was heard amongst the crowd, "huh...?" was all that Buggs could've said before Lily once again told him to threw the thing into the air and once he did... _a huge explosion_ _occurred_.

bits or fabric, gears, bits of the interior went everywhere, even some cotton surprisingly and some gunpowder too. Which isn't unexpected from something that now they knew, has a bomb planted inside of itself for self destructing purposes. Some of them coughed after accidentally inhaling some of the smoke or the gunpowder- some even got in they're hair and trying to brush it off.

"w-what's that smell..?" of course Ron, being the one not too used to gunpowder and bombs was the one spoke up first about the smell.

"gunpowder of course, you fucking donut" Carla said as she's brushing some of the fallen gunpowder out of Penny's hair.

everyone of course turned to look at Buggs who's face was in absolute fear and distraught at the scene that had just occurred and the fact that he's supposed to be the victim, "the hell..?!" he said, not that loudly, he's probably talking to himself, "that sure as shit wasn't a joke! It blew the hell up!" he breathed, the ringing was still audible to some and it's extremely painful to the one's that isn't used to being around bombs and other explosions.

"b-but that means the bear is destroyed, right?" Madison spoke up, and not even after that a familiar voice was heard and soon everyone turned towards the stage and of course a exact same copy of Monokuma launched from behind the podium and landed perfectly on said podium. "t-there's another one!?" Billy shouted soon following after Buggs' "d-dumbass! You almost killed me just now!" the bear just turned to look at him "of course i almost killed you, you just broke one of the regulations!" so this 'Monokuma' also follows the rules although it's self proclaimed to be the headmaster... Maybe that'll be something important.

"im letting you off the hook this time, you better be careful after this. Any naughty boy or girl who violates my rules won't get off with just a little ruler to the hand" the bear flexes it's paw to reveal three sharp claws. "h-hey.. So does this mean there's like- a whole more of you around everywhere?" Cindy said for the first time ever since the introduction, her voice was dripping in pure fear and maybe a hint of anger, "Monokumas has been place throughout the school, yes" the bear nodded to The Ultimate Cosmetologist's question before adding, "plus, don't forget the surveillance cameras are installed everywhere in this building, and if you're caught breaking any of the stated rules, well.. You've already seen what happened otherwise, correct?" the bear does it's weird laugh again, "and i won't be so forgiving with my punishment nest time. So don't let it happen again!" such threatening words being said in the nicest tone is all out of place everywhere "t-that's.. that's not even punishment- that's just.. wrong" Ted said lowly, only Kidd could've hear it since he's the closest to The Ultimate Affluent Prodigy.

"now then, lastly.. To complete your joyous entry into our school, i have a little something something for you my dear students..." as he said this he pulled out a little device that resembles a phone but the screen is almost as big as a tablet from behind him before showing it to the crowd of youths, "this is our offical student handbook! Pretty neat eh? As you can see, it's fully digital everywhere so naturally, we call it, 'The E-Handbook!' " nobody respond so then the bear just cleared it's throat throwing the e-handbook to the one in front of him that's Ron, who caught it, before pulling out a handful, or in this case, a pawful and throwing it at the rest of the students, Kidd almost drop his but he managed to catch it before it landed on the ground.

"now then, moving on... This handbook is absolutely vital to a healthy school life, so don't lose it! When you start it up, it'll display your name. Always make sure you have the right one. Now, this is not your everyday or average handbook, it has so many more uses than that. Also it's completely waterproof and extremely durable and very resistance, if you threw it into a pool of water, it'll survive! If you tried to hit it with a sledgehammer, it won't leave a scratch! It also contains all of our school regulations, so make triple sure you review them thoroughly!" he stopped for a moment before looking at the youths dead in the eye, "you'll hear me saying this a lot, but anyone who violated the school regulations will be punished severely, rules restrict, sure, but they also the reason why we're protected. Society will be in complete shambles without them. The same applies here! Which is why it's crucial we have strict punishments in place for violators!"

"okay, well.. that wraps up our entrance ceremony to a close! Please enjoy your abundantly dreary school life! Annnnnnnnnd, see ya!" Monokuma then leave, leaving the rest of the students all in a state of complete shock. "so, guys.. How would you define what we just experienced?" Penny broke the uneasy silence, everyone looked down in thought trying to put what they're feeling currently into words, "how..? Why...?? I don't understand any of this.." Billy said as he ran his fingers into his hair, "i.. don't think there's even a way to verbally describe what we just witness" Carla spoke, it's true though, nobody could describe what all of them had just witness and heard, if only there was a Ultimate Therapist amongst them.

"we have to live here.. forever? Or... K-kill?" Madison looked like she's seconds away from hyperventilating but thank everything that is holy someone stepped up, "everyone, we need to calm down" Lily said finally, she took a deep breath before continuing, "first, let's take a second to summarize everything we just heard" that's when the man himself started speaking after sometime of not doing so, "either option one, is that we all live a 'communal live' until the day of our death, or two, kill another being in order to leave"

"b-but killing each other is.." Madison spoke up with tears in her eyes, Alice seemed to be holding onto her as a support of some sort, "we were kidnapped and was brought into this place meant to look like a school" Ron said as he said this he's biting his thumb nails, "and now we're supposed to start killing each other? This is.. This is- This is just- ANO ITO?!" he shouted before gripping onto his hair. "a lie, is what it is. All of these ridiculous things we've heard.. This all has to be fake!" Kidd could hear the desperateness in Ted's voice, and everyone else's as they tried to think that all of this was just a very VERY elaborate and detailed ceremony or prank the staffs had put them up to. He almost feel sorry for them. "right now it doesn't matter if it's real or fake. What matters is.." Felix said firmly before turning to look at the bigger part of the youths spread everywhere in the middle of the gymnasium, "is there anyone here who's seriously considering all of this mess..?"

nobody had a respond to this, Kidd kept quiet to himself as he looked around at the others and as he figured out, everyone was looking at each other suspiciously, trying so hard to see if they could heard what the other people thinking, each of them could feel the hostility, paranoia and fear from everyone present in the room. And of course, reality hits Kidd harder than ever, he now realized the true terror hidden within the rules Monokuma had laid out in front of them, 'if your desire is to leave, you must get blood on your hands. It's really as simple as that' those words had planted vicious thoughts deep within each of us. Each of us became suspicious of everyone else. We were forced to wonder, 'is somebody going to betray us?'

and that was how his new school live began, this school, which had come out of nowhere to raise his hopes so high, only for it to come crashing deep down into fine dust beneath the mastermind's feet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCKING FINALYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY  
> NOW I CAN DO THEY'RE FREE TIME EVENSTHJBWJGCVGVDCHDGVEYHGFEVYJEH


	3. CHAPTER 1 PART 1 (PREVIEW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "if your desires is to leave, you must get blood on your hands, it's as simple as that" or in other word, "you must kill someone if you wanted to leave" Kidd's blood turned cold as chills ran down his spine, his forehead beads with sweat that ran down his face. He doesn't know what to do.

although the air was as heavy as carrying a boulder, all it took to broke the silence was her blunt and straightforward voice, "are yall seriously gonna stand there and sulk?" everyone turned they're attention to Carla, it's weird because she somehow managed to keep it together even after he had saw she herself with her own fear stricken face just like everyone else, "h-how the hell are you still not amused?! We had just found out that we have to massacre each other if we wanted to leave!" Ron shouted, at least now the group knows which one is the most scared one out of them all. "listen, standing here and glaring at nothing won't solve anything whatsoever, whining, crying or shouting at each other won't do so either" although she was looking directly at Ron it felt as if her comment was directed to everyone presented in the room. It managed to pull the others back into reality, "r-right, she's right! If we wanted to get out of here alive we have to work together at the very least!" Lily said, it seems like her confident is now starting to build up again. Everyone else agreed to both girl's statements, "god, if you have time to talk about it, you have time to DO something about it" came from Buggs, he's right though, we should get it on the move already, "but.. what's the objective currently?" Madison squeaked out, with soon got followed after Ozzy, "to look for a way out obviously!" although he was completely covered in protective gear like, rubber gloves, a mask, a hand sanitizer in his pocket, you'd named it, he has it, is till standing within 6 meters away from the rest of the students.

"and we literally need to find out whoever's controlling that damn bear and totally beat them up!" Billy said, although from what Kidd heard from his introduction with Lily that her twin brother is all talk the talk and isn't walk the walk, so he'll just know that when they ever get their hands on the mastermind, Billy will be in the corner watching all of it unfolds. "i'd hate to interrupt but..." everyone turned to look at Penny which'd made her jump a little before recollecting her composure and continuing, "it's best to check the school's regulations first before we even make the first move or anything" the Ultimate Moral Compass pointed out at her own handbook, silently directing towards, "true, we wouldn't want to be stuck in the similar situation as what Buggs just went through" Jerome said, Buggs of course gave him a glare that shut him up completely, then, all 15 talented youths got out their handbooks and skimmed through the regulations within the digital handbook.

Kidd of course followed along and get out his, he flipped it all around to see to locate the power on and off button that'll activate the tablet but couldn't find it, Billy saw that he's been toying around with the tablet for sometime and help him to locate the button. The first thing he sees once he, with a help from Billy, had powered on the digital tablet a text that displayed his full name, just like what the bear said earlier, the owner's name would show up front and center, the, from the 'Main Menu' that popped up, he saw only one lonely icon with a text that clearly displayed 'School Regulations', he tapped on the icon and it brought him to a new window that had lay out all of the regulations that he and his new fellow classmates must follow;

'Rule 1; leaving the school's premises is prohibited. Students may only reside within the school walls.'

'Rule 2; "nighttime" is from 10 p.m. all the way to 7 a.m. Any other existing rooms apart from the dormitories and the bathroom are locked and is off limits at night.'

'Rule 3; sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly.'

'Rule 4; with minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope's Peak Academy at your discretion.'

'Rule 5; violence against the Headmaster is STRICTLY prohibited, as is the destruction of the surveillance cameras and the metal plates mounted on each classroom and the students' windows.'

'Rule 6; anyone who disrupt the peace and harmony will be labeled as the 'blackened' and will be deemed to graduate, unless they're eventually discovered in the trial.'

'Rule 7; the blackened may only kill one or two fellow classmates, any more than that amount will be expelled accordingly.'

'Rule 8; the killing game will continue until there's only two or one students left, said students will be labeled as 'survivors'. '

_'beep!'_

_"new rule has been added!"_

'Rule 9; the Headmaster is prohibited from hurting a fellow student without any reasonable excuses.'

'Rule 10; additional school regulations will be added if necessary.'

Kidd suddenly felt a slight dizziness as i raised his face up from the screen, as he took a look at the other expressions on the other's faces was the same stormy expressions on their faces. "this is just complete bullshit! What the hell kinda rules are these?! Like hell im letting them control ME!" Buggs shouted, a voice was heard from Nugget, "does the Boxer Buggs know what happen if he had forgotten about the punishment otherwise?"

_**imma finish this later but here's the sneak peak-** _


End file.
